Their Story is Never Over
by getOutalivex1
Summary: Life will never be easy for them, even after Sozin's comet. Contains almost every couple possible.
1. Chapter 1

"And to think, flying across the sky in a flying bison a month ago would have been a dead give away to finding the Avatar. Now, it's a chariot for the new fire lord to ride on!!!!! Who would of thought that you, of all people, would change into someone worth being one of my best friends. To Firelord Zuko!" Sakka announced, raising his arm when he shouted his last sentence.

The entire gang had hitched a ride on Appa to go back to Toph's hometown and to Katara and Sakka's tribe to help them return to their families. Aang would move in with Sakka and Katara, as would Suki. Zuko had come to see off his friends, and Mai had come along to be with Zuko. That had been the plan. At least until Aang spotted a small, dark shape almost floating under them.

He pulled Appa's reigns and they flew towards the ground. Underneath a dark blue cloak was a young girl, probably around fifteen. She wore old and tattered earth nation clothing, her long, light hair in three braids almost down to her waist. What was most captivating were her eyes. Maybe captivating wasn't the right word, but there wasn't really a right word for them. They weren't special really, a deep brown. They weren't piercing, but they weren't gentle. And they had a sense of confidence to them, like even though they were only a few years old, they knew generations of knowledge.

Everyone asked her several questions. Who are you? Are you a bender? How old are you? The only question she answered was what her name was. She gently mumbled, almost whispered, "Nempha".

That night all the boys were in the same tent. Katara, Suki and Toph shared a tent, while Mai and Nempha shared another. For some unknown reason, Aang had insisted she stay with them, and help them. Katara didn't know why. Zuko didn't know why. But no one had disagreed with this notion. It was almost like before they knew it, she had become one of them.


	2. Mai

Mai

Okay, so Zuko and I are actually going well back home. But he had to go along to see Katara get home, even though he has an entire nation to rule over now. So, he left Iroh in charge to clean up the mess of a torn Fire Nation. And I don't even know why I'm here. I mean, Sakka and Katara and all of them are nice and everything. But, I'm not home. Ty Lee is off training to be some type of warrior that I could care less about. And as for Azula, well I act like I don't care that she disappeared. But I do. She was my best friend for awhile there, and it's been tough. Anyway, I have Zuko. That should be enough, right?

Last night, Nempha and I shared a tent. We both went to bed early, and she fell asleep pretty quickly. But, something happened. A couple minutes after she fell asleep, she started to shake like she was an earthquake herself. Then she stopped, and her eyes opened wide, as wide as eyes can open. And she just stared up at the top of the tent, with her eyes open. She started to shake again, then turned on her side and stopped. I didn't know what do to. Should I have gotten Katara? Should I have checked if she was dead? I feel asleep around dawn, and when I woke up she was outside with everyone else.

My throat hurts now, I assume because of my lack of sleep. Aang gave me some type of special tea, but it still hurts. Anyway, I asked Toph if she could switch beds with me, so I wouldn't be scared of sleeping in the same tent as Nempha. But, I can't stop thinking about how Nempha was fine today. It was like nothing had happened, except for the fact that she kept staring at me today. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Anyway, I still feel sick, and I want to go to sleep. Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara

The first worst day of my life was when my mother was taken from me. I was so young, and so helpless. I knew I would have to avenge her someday. But one of the best days of my life came from that as well. I realized I didn't have to avenge her. That guilt is punishment enough. Being a person who's passion is so dependent of violence, I was able to learn it wasn't always the answer. It was also the day I learned to forgive Zuko. But something bad came out of that day too. I learned I was falling for him.

The second worst day of my life was when my father left to fight against the Fire Nation. But something good came out of that too. I learned I love my father very much, and I grew up. And I knew he was doing something to help the entire world.

So, obviously, I've had a lot of bad days. But, this one is definitely up there. Death has always been tough for me to deal with, because of my mother. For example, it was hard to cope with Jet. Not that I'm sure he died or anything, but I was sent right back to when I felt so alone and helpless.

Today Mai died. And no one knows where Zuko is.


	4. Chapter 4

Toph

Sleep. I never really thought about it. How when I'm sleeping, I'm actually ahead of everybody else. How I can dream deeper than any of my other friends. In my dreams I am not blind, because in my dreams everyone is blind. And my disability is a quality that everyone has, a normal thing. But last night, something disturbed my dreaming.

Ever since Zuko ran off to who knows where, I've been really trying to see if I can feel him in the ground. I haven't yet, but late at night I just know I'm going to feel him coming by for some reason. So, last night I couldn't fall asleep, and I kept myself busy by sensing all the little animals and what they were doing instead of dreaming. After it was late, and I'm sure everyone else was asleep, Nempha got up and left the tent we now shared. I pretended to be asleep. I don't really know why I did, just the normal instinct. Anyway, she walked out, and the second she left I slammed my feet on the ground to get a better, errrr, look. What surprised me was this.

Nempha was waking, I could feel that just fine. But, then I felt someone else's footsteps. I'm not very good at differentiating footsteps, but they felt like either Suki or Katara. Well, whoever it was, they walked up to and meant Nempha outside. Then, I felt some powerful earth bending happening. Then, they were just gone.

I fell asleep some time after that, and I woke up to find Nempha asleep in her bed, like always. I didn't know what to do. So I just walked out of the tent, to see Katara and Aang smooching. Great…


End file.
